The Lost One
by jarrlemenn
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich discover a secret hidden in the Book of Damnation. At the same time, an old enemy resurfaces. Can the Sons unite and combine their powers to save themselves? This is set 6 months after the movie. First try. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**PROLOGUE**

"_After many generations, one Ipswich family will receive two male heirs. The eldest, to get the power and ascend, as usual. The youngest is to receive the power as well, but two years later, and will never ascend. He shall be born between night and day, in the presence of thunder and lightning. This boy shall be the key to ending the ill-effects of the power. However, his birth shall mean the beginning of dark times. But heed this: He shall not be known by the Sons of Ipswich, except his brother, or the prophecy cannot be fulfilled."_

**CHAPTER ONE **

Date: September 8, 2006.

Pogue Parry awoke to a bright day. Getting out of the bed, he walked into the bathroom. After getting refreshed, he then walked to his wardrobe. Changing into a shirt and a pair of jeans, he exited his house, hopped on his bike, and headed into town.

Pogue sat on a table, enjoying his breakfast while reading the day's newspaper. As usual, he flipped to the sports section to check out news on swimming. The cover of the sports section was on a certain teenager winning a tennis tournament. Yet Pogue was stunned at the headline:

**Young Danvers bags state junior tennis title**

Curious, Pogue started reading.

_Jared Danvers, 15, son of the late James L. Danvers III and Evelyn Danvers, won the state junior tennis title yesterday, defeating Simone Mathews, 3 years his senior, 3-6, 6-2, 6-4. Jared, who turns 15 today, used his advantage of speed to comeback from behind to stun his opponent to claim victory. _

"_I feel great to finally win this title. I certainly hope to be able to achieve more." Jared said. But what is significant is that he was unseeded in this tournament. Yet he managed to beat higher ranked players en route to winning the title. _

_The Danvers family should be proud of this son, who excels in sports as well as in school. Jared's older brother, Caleb Danvers, is a state swimmer. Sports must run in this family after all. _

"Impossible" breathed Pogue. He quickly took his mobile phone out of his pocket, and dialed a familiar number. A voice answered. "Yeah?". Without wasting time, Pogue asked, "Have you read the newspaper yet?" Pausing to listen to the reply, he continued. "'Cause there's this kid who claims to be your brother who just won the state junior tennis title."

A few miles away, Caleb Danvers replied "Gather Reid and Tyler. I'll explain. He's not a fake." Then he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**CHAPTER TWO **

One hour later, the four Sons of Ipswich was talking in the restaurant. Caleb was the one explaining about this kid.

"Have you ever read the most boring section of The Book of Damnation?" Caleb asked the rest.

"No" was the reply from all three of them.

"Okay, my father was reading it and he discovered a prophecy. It told of a second son, to be born during midnight, and there'll be thunder and lightning. This son is to receive the power two years later than normal, and will never ascend. Yet he's the key to ending the aging. But his existence must not be known by the other three Sons, in this case, you three."

"I find that hard to believe." Reid said, unimpressed.

Pogue, trusting his pal, instead asked "Why did you choose to tell us now? I mean, you could lie your way out."

Caleb answered "Because he turns 15 today. He gets his power. Which means his existence can be revealed."

"Where is he now?" This came from Tyler.

"He went to get a drink next door; he'll be here any minute." Caleb replied.

Just as he finished this, a teen walked into the restaurant. After scanning the crowd, he started walking toward the Sons. Pogue examined him. His features are very similar to Caleb's, but with brown hair. His style of walking is slightly timid, yet his face does not show any expression of nervousness. Once he reached their table, however, it was clear he was nervous, as he was fidgeting. He took a seat next to Caleb.

"Guys, meet my younger brother, Jared." Caleb introduced.

"Hey." Was the reply from Pogue, Reid and Tyler.

"Hi" Jared replied.

"So, you've gotten your powers?" Reid asked.

At this, Jared seems to be excited. "Yeah, just got it on midnight!"

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds.

At that moment, Kate and Sarah walked in. After exchanging kisses with Pogue and Caleb, they sat down as well. Sarah noticed Jared first. "So this is Jared. I'm Sarah." And they shook hands. Then, "I'm Kate." They shook hands as well.

"So Caleb, I've never heard you saying anything about a brother. Wanna explain?" Kate asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we go for the movies." Pogue defended his friend.

Not long after that, Caleb announced that he and Jared has to leave. Caleb paid the bills, and they left in Caleb's car.

In the car, Jared was silent, before saying, "They don't seem to accept me."

Caleb, knowing his younger brother would voice this out sooner or later, said, "It's just gonna take some time. They didn't know this for 15 years, of course they can't accept you yet. It'll take time, but they'll come to accept you. I promise."

Nodding, Jared said "Okay."

"So do you need help with your powers? We can go to the barn and practice. I can teach you." Caleb asked.

"I can't. I've got tennis practice. Then I've got to go to the library. I've a project to finish." Jared told his older brother.

"Jared, you're 15 and already you're this busy? Come on, you know you're smart enough to complete the project without the library's help. And you're only missing one day of practice. I can tell your coach you're sick or something." Caleb reasoned.

Jared shook his head, then said "I'm not that smart… There's people in my class who's even smarter. If they're going to the library, then I am too. I have to find something they can't. And I can't miss tennis practice. You know that. I won't get dropped off the team."

Caleb said "Are you sure? You might use your powers without knowing it. It might expose us all."

Considering this, Jared sat quietly. Then he finally said "Come with me, then. I'm sure Coach doesn't mind if you're there to watch me. And you could help me find information for my project. That way I'll find more than my classmates."

"I can't. I'm going out with Sarah." Caleb said

"Then bring her along. Please?" Jared pleaded.

Finally giving in, Caleb said, "Okay, we'll pick Sarah up, then go for your practice. After that we'll head to the library. After helping you out, I'll take you home, then me and Sarah will do some things on our own."

Smiling, Jared said, "Thank you."

So they went to fetch Sarah, then to the courts. Caleb finally gets to see his brother playing. He was shocked to see how his sibling controls the game. Even Sarah was impressed. Then they headed to the library, where Caleb and Sarah helped Jared with his research. Finally done, they took Jared home, and then went out for a movie.

All this while, they didn't realize a man following them, somehow able to appear at their destination without vehicles. He was observing Jared. When Jared closed the door to his home, the man smirked, and then vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**CHAPTER 3**

Caleb dropped Sarah at her house, then went home. It was late at night and he was surprised to find Jared still awake.

"What're you doing?" Caleb asked, curious.

"I had a nightmare, that's all. I was just getting some milk so I can go back to sleep." Jared explained. Before Caleb can say anything else, he continued "It was a pretty weird nightmare too. I dreamt about Dad. He was telling me to work hard on ending the aging on you, because you'll need to use your powers a lot. Then he sort of got burned, and vanished. Then a dark shadow formed and enveloped me, and it spoke, or rather, whispered. It said 'I will be back.' Then I woke up."

Caleb absorbed this. Maybe it was just a dream, but he thought he'd still better find out more. As he watched Jared go back to bed, he said "Sweet dreams." Then he sat down, deep in thought.

_I suppose it's just a dream, but I can't help feeling something's not right. Maybe Jared's powers are stronger than what we normally have. Perhaps it's not a dream. Perhaps there is something trying to harm us._

As he thought about this, the winds outside became stronger, and suddenly, _'Do you always think that much?' _ Startled, Caleb stood up, and got ready to use his powers. Right at this moment, Jared came down.

"Are you, okay?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Caleb asked in return.

"Because I felt something. A presence. And I just got this sudden impression that you're in danger." Jared said.

_I gotta tell the rest about this, _Caleb thought.

"I heard a whisper, then Jared came down. It was as if he knew something. I think he's very, very intuitive." Caleb told the other Sons.

"Look, just forget about it, okay? There's nobody in this world who has any powers except us and Jared. Anyway, I told Kate about us yesterday at the movies. Hope you don't mind."

Caleb nodded, but kept silent. Finally, he smiled and said "Let's have some fun. I need to forget about this." The others nodded their agreement, then they all left together. As he was walking towards his car, the winds started billowing again.

"_C-H-A-S-E"_


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

**CHAPTER 4**

Caleb awoke to the noise of Jared's knocking on his door. "Pogue just called, he wants to meet us. Says Reid and Tyler has something to share with all of us. They're on their way here."

That immediately woke Caleb up. "What?" He quickly got dressed and ate a very quick breakfast before the others arrived. Jared sat with him, his expression thoughtful, yet unwilling to voice anything.

To Caleb's and Jared's surprise, Reid and Tyler arrived with two girls. The siblings welcomed everyone in, but it was Caleb who asked. "Who're your friends?" Reid proudly said "Caleb, Jared, meet Jennifer and Rachel. Jen, Rach, Caleb and his brother Jared." After they all exchanged greetings, Jared asked, "So, what brings you here?"

Reid smiled a little, then said "We met at the nightclub yesterday. They have powers too. And as I recall, Caleb was hoping for magical assistance. So I brought them here." He continued explaining in detail, but Jared wasn't listening. His attention wandered. Finally, he interrupted his brother who was asking Reid a question. "Did you see anyone suspicious on your way here?"

Surprised, Reid said "No. Why?"

"I might be wrong, but I think someone followed you here. He observed us for a while, then left."

Few hours later, Jared was cycling home from the library, and he felt weird. There was something wrong. He felt it. Yet he wasn't able to recognize it.

Not too far away, Caleb was at home, deep in thought. _Why does the wind only come to me? I've asked Jared and Pogue, and they've said that nothing of that sort happened to them._ When he felt the winds coming, he was ready for it. He braced for the words that came… "Open your eyes! Can't you…" At that moment, a second gust of wind pushed him to the ground. At the same time, Jared tore into the house, and ran to help Caleb stand up.

"I felt two presences just now. Not one, but two. And they were sort of fighting for control of the winds. I think we should call the others."

Caleb shook his head. "Don't bother the others with news like this yet. Go on with your life as usual, Jared. Don't worry about me. I'll research and get an answer. Till then, just always be careful to use your powers."

Jared nodded. _What could have caused this? _He thought. Then he knew the answer. It was right in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Powers

**CHAPTER 5**

Jared stayed up all night. He thought about the day's events. He knew that the Sons and himself are in danger, and he knew that to survive he'll have to stop Chase. But how did he return? Didn't Caleb kill him already? Finally, he gave a long sigh, then tried to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY, AT SCHOOL…**

"Mr. Danvers, are you listening?" the teacher, Mr. Darcy, asked.

"Yes, sir." Jared replied, obviously having slept through the boring History lesson.

"Well then, kindly explain to the class who Adolf Hitler is and what he has done," challenged the ever boring Mr. Darcy.

That woke Jared up immediately. He began to think about Hitler and what he knew about this man. He stood up, and started talking.

**LATER…**

Jared walked to the washroom before he attended the next class. As he reached the sink his washed his hands. Suddenly, his hands started glowing. He stumbled backwards, not knowing what happened. He stared at his hands. They were still glowing. Panicking, he paced around the toilet. Then the unexpected happened. Blasts of energy shot out of his hands, blasting the cubicles into smithereens. It stopped as fast as it started. Jared was shaking profusely.

Jared quickly ran to the nearest phone booth and dialed his brother's number.

"Hello?" came after a few rings.

"Caleb it's me. Just now my hands started glowing and power blasted out of it. I destroyed the school toilet."

That got Caleb's attention. "Did anyone see it?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"No, but I don't think I can stand going into classes all day. Can you pick me up?" Jared asked, hoping for the best.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Wait at a place without much people. Tell your friend you're sick. I'll meet you there. Bye." Caleb, who was reading the day's newspaper in a shop, left six dollars on the table and hurried to his car. He sped off in the direction of Jared's school within seconds.

True to his promise, Caleb arrived ten minutes later and settled everything with the school. Then, he took Jared home. Throughout the journey, Jared's hands remained as they were.

However, to Jared's surprise, Caleb brought the both of them to meet the rest of the Sons. A much bigger surprise was that Jennifer and Rachel were there too.

"So what did you call us here for?" Reid asked, clearly impatient.

"Something happened to Jared" Caleb said, and stopped, allowing Jared to start.

So, Jared began explaining from the start how his hands started glowing and how he destroyed the school toilet. The others, including Caleb, listened intently. After he finished, Jennifer asked "And this happened only today?"

"Yeah…" Jared answered, watching her suspiciously.

"So what should we do?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. I don't think it'll happen again." Jared said, clearly not wanting to tell the girls everything.

After the girls, who excused themselves, left, Reid started bombarding Jared.

"What is your problem? Why didn't you just tell everyone what you think it is? Why are you hiding something?"

"I don't trust them. How much do you know about them? How can someone other than us have powers? Have you ever thought that they might be luring us to our enemy? They might be working for our enemy!" Jared replied, annoyed by Reid's attitude.

"You…" Reid started.

"All right, stop it!" Pogue shouted.

"Okay, let's just go back, and if this happens again, we'll meet up once again." Caleb said.

Throughout the journey back Jared stayed silent. Finally, Caleb asked "So why don't you trust the girls?"

Jared gave his older brother a smile, and said "Just what I told Reid. We don't know much about them. And they have powers. Don't you think it's just weird?"

Caleb stayed silent. He never thought about it. _I forgot, _he thought._ Jared's smart. He even topped his class 3 times in a row. Good thing too, now I know not to trust those two too much._

As Caleb continued his conversation with Jared, a young woman walked into a telephone booth, dialed a number, and simply said "His powers are growing." Then hung up.

Jared's instinct was right.

**So sorry guys for taking such a long, long, time. I wasn't satisfied with the original script. Please stay with me! And thanks for reading! I promise I'll keep updating!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Three Stages

**CHAPTER 6**

That night, Jared lay on his bed, reading the Book of Damnation that Caleb brought back from its home. He wanted to find out more about his powers and what was happening to him.

"_As this other Son grows, his power will increase. This is divided into three stages. In the first stage, his offensive power will increase. He must learn to control it. Once that is done, stage two will come, that is the power of healing. The third and most crucial stage will enable this Son to end the ageing of the other Sons when they use their powers."_

Sighing, Jared closed the book and left it on top of his desk. He knew he had to get it controlled, but certainly not tomorrow; he has a tennis match the next day. _But if I don't control it, I might hurt someone tomorrow, _he thought. Finally, he decided to just get sufficient sleep. He fell asleep within seconds.

The next day, Jared decided to ask Caleb to watch him during the match, so if something might happen, at least Caleb's there to help.

"Caleb can you accompany me during the match later? I'm afraid my powers might go out of hand again," Jared said.

Caleb considered this for awhile. Finally, he said "Sure. No problem. I'll ask the rest to go as well."

And so, Jared attended the final match of the tournament with a whole crowd of supporters- Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Kate and Sarah.

He won it in a convincing fashion- 6-4 in the first set, 6-3 in the second for his second title. Journalists immediately rushed to him once he got off the court. But Jared simply gave them a smile, answered one or two questions, and then headed off in the direction of the locker room.

As Jared was changing into his clothes, he felt the weird sensation again. _Oh no, _he thought. _I'm in a public place!_ But it was no use- his hands started glowing. He knew what was next, and could only manage to run to a secluded spot with a window, and let his power blast the trees instead of blasting the lockers to bits.

At the same time, he felt something different about his mind. As his power continued to rush out, he mentally asked for help. Within seconds Caleb and the other Sons came rushing in. Their mouths dropped when they saw how much power Jared could wield.

When it finally stopped, Jared slumped to the ground. He felt utterly eshausted

"Caleb…" was the only thing he could say.

"Relax Jared, it's over. Let's get you home. You need some rest," Caleb said.

Jared managed to nod his head. However, inside, he felt the same. His mind was as alert as before. _It was more power this time,_ he quickly realized. _I must control it now, or I might not survive the next one._

Caleb and Reid both helped Jared stand up, whilst Pogue and Tyler went to Caleb's car and got it started besides shooing the press away. Once they got Jared in the car, Caleb got into the driver's seat, and sped off towards the Danvers estate.

Throughout the 'drama', Chase Collins observed everything. He sat with the crowd during the match, and then stood below a huge tree as he watched Jared let loose his power. He smiled. Then he walked back to where the crowd was. He located Jennifer and Rachel.

"Keep me updated, especially when he reaches the next stage," Caleb ordered.

They nodded, and then walked away after Chase vanished into thin air.

**Hey people… how's this chapter? I hope it's O.K… If it's not, please stay on with me. I'll try my very best to make it better! And please review! Thanks a million! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Attack of Chase Collins

**The Attack of Chase Collins**

'They will soon be MINE…'

Jared woke with a start. What had happened? Where did the voice come from? He sat up, and scanned the room for intruders, ready to use his powers. When he was certain nobody was around, he looked at his bedside clock. _6 o' clock, _Jared thought. _Might as well do something useful first. _

He grabbed his T-shirt from his wardrobe, put it on, then walked down towards the garden. Once there, he sat down, and closed his eyes. When he felt his power coming out he focused. This time, he got it right. He kept it at bay. He smiled, satisfied with himself. Then he tried it a few more times. When he was sure he could control his power, the sun was already rising. Since he knew nobody would be awake yet, he headed inside.

Before he could reach the door, he found himself blocked by a barrier. Before he could comprehend what was happening, a force pushed him backward. He fell to the ground. Chase, the fifth Son, landed right in front of him.

'Hello, Jared,' Chase said. And before Jared could do anything, he used his power to lift Jared off the ground and sent him flying. Jared hit the fence and moaned in pain. But he was also ready. When Chase sent another blast at him he levitated himself upwards and sent a blast back at the same time. Chase easily dodged, but the action gave Jared enough time to send a few other blasts from different directions. Chase landed on his back just a few feet from the door.

Jared landed, smirked, and replied 'hello Chase.'

Chase stood up. He looked enraged. This time he did not give Jared any chance to react. He sent blast after blast at the 15-year old. Jared hit the gates this time, and could not levitate in time. The force pushed him down.

_Chase is stronger and has more experience, _Jared thought. _But I have brains._ Jared stood up, and faced Chase. This time, instead of aiming his power at Chase, he sent it to the trees- making the leaves fall to the ground, temporarily blocking Chase's view. At that moment he sent a few pots of flowers flying towards Chase, and they hit him hard in the face. Then he sent blasts at Chase, which sent him in the air. When Chase replied with his own power Jared sidestepped them. _I need to avoid getting hit, _Jared thought, and immediately thought of an idea. He sent blast after blast at Chase, and when Chase retaliated, he used his power to form a barrier which blocked Chase's power.

Knowing Chase still has a lot of energy, Jared summoned his power, like he had done for a few hours, and released it towards Chase. There was a look of uncertainty on Chase's face, then he vanished. But before he left, Chase used the winds again. 'You can be lucky once, but not twice.'

Jared rushed into the house and woke Caleb up. He relayed the whole experience to his brother. Caleb listened earnestly. When he stopped, Caleb sat silently, before saying 'We have to find out what he wants. Let me take a bath, then we'll meet the others.'

'Okay, but DON'T call the girls,' warned Jared.

"Sure,' Caleb replied.

Caleb got up and headed to the bathroom, leaving Jared in the room. After a few minutes, Jared left, went to his own room, took the Book of Damnation out and started reading.


	8. Chapter 8: The Other Son

**The Other Son**

The four Sons and Jared sat in a diner, discussing about the recent attack on Jared.

'I'm sure he wants something. He said "They will soon be mine,"' said Jared.

'Or, maybe he just wants to test you, Jared. After all, he doesn't know how strong you are,' said Reid.

Jared shook his head. 'I know for certain he wasn't testing me. He wanted to beat me, but I managed to fend him off.'

'How can you be certain? Did he tell you?' said Reid, snickering.

Something went off inside Jared. He couldn't identify it. It was as if all the rage in him just erupted like a volcano. He stood up, and without saying another word, left the diner.

'What's his problem?' Reid asked.

'I better find out,' said Caleb. He, too, stood up. But before he could leave, Pogue grabbed his hands. 'Maybe you should let him cool down on himself,' he said.

Caleb ignored it, and went in pursuit of Jared. He started walking in the direction of home, all the while being alert and observant. When he finally spotted Jared he began running. Since Jared was only walking, Caleb caught up easily.

'Hey, what's up? What happened just now?' Caleb asked.

'Nothing,' Jared replied, without looking in Caleb's direction.

When Caleb pressed on however, a frustrated Jared couldn't take it anymore. 'Leave me alone!' he yelled.

'Jared, in case you hadn't notice, you're no closer to finding out what Chase wants!' Caleb said, with his voice raised as well.

'And I don't need your help, Caleb! I'm not a small kid who always needs his elder brother's protection from small and minor things!' Jared retorted.

'Jared,' Caleb said, this time controlling his voice and emotions. 'You might not need my protection, but you're not an adult either. I can drive you around and help you research, you know.'

This time, Jared nodded. 'Okay. But I'm going home. I need some time alone with The Book of Damnation,' he said.

When they arrived at the Danvers Estate, Jared went straight to his room. He sat on his bed and opened The Book of Damnation, flipped to a page, and started reading.

'_The power to heal is the power essentially held by the Other Son, otherwise known as the Lost One. This power can be easily mastered, but it uses up a great deal of energy. Basically, this power is the ability to draw the raw energy from the surrounding to repair a damaged body. To attain the power, find a quiet place, sit in a position which will allow you to be comfortable for a long time, then focus on your surroundings. Feel the serene and peaceful environment. Then, imagine raw energy moving about in the air. When you have successfully pictured this in your mind, feel the energy around you. Let it touch you. Bend it to your will. Picture a sick man seriously wounded. Will the energy to close the tissues and destroy the virus in him. Once the healing ability is obtained, the Other Son should then focus on the Sons of Ipswich. Will the energy to enter them. Will it to break the bond between their life and their power. Will it to sustain them.'_

_Okay, _Jared thought. _The instructions are pretty easy. And I could easily try it here, in my room. Caleb's probably going out with Sarah soon and Mum is busy with her charity project. _He immediately sat up. He tried to focus on his surroundings. Then he stopped. _Maybe I should grab a snack first_.

After a few pieces of bread and a cup of tea, Jared headed back to his room. He sat on his bed in a meditating posture. He tried concentrating. When it didn't work he closed his eyes and tried again.

This time, after all the imagining, he felt it. The energy mentioned in the book. He realized it all of a sudden. _It's not that hard, _he thought. But that had disrupted his concentration. He repeated the whole thing again.

After a few hours, he opened his eyes, and smirked.


	9. Chapter 9: The Breaking of Bonds

**Chapter 9: The Breaking of Bonds**

Jared heard the front door open and guessed who it was. He grabbed the Book of Damnation and walked out.

XXXXXX

A beautiful blonde lady was sitting cross-legged behind bushes, carefully concealing herself. Her eyes were closed, her breathing slow. From afar she looked as if she was meditating.

When she heard footsteps she opened her eyes. _Time to find another hiding spot_, she thought.

XXXXXX

Caleb was just about to hang his coat when he heard footsteps down the hallway.

"I did it. I learned how to use my healing powers to stop the ageing," Jared said.

Caleb felt something was not right. "Is there a 'but' coming?"

Jared nodded, and paused before continuing. "It is not going to be easy. It takes a lot of energy, and your own powers will be reduced as a result."

Caleb absorbed the information. "Well do you think you can do it now?"

Jared snorted, then smiled widely. "Of course," he said.

They sat down on the floor, and Caleb held his hands out. "I suppose you need my hands?" he asked.

Jared nodded and held his brother's hands. They sat facing each other, hands locked together. Jared took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused his mind on his hands, and sent magic into Caleb. He searched for the bond that binds the Sons' powers to their life. Once he did, he began channeling more power into it, trying to break it. _It's like using a key_, he thought. _I just need to insert it correctly and turn it, then I can separate the door from the doorway_.

XXXXXX

The blonde was staring intently at what was happening within the house. She realized what was happening, and quickly grabbed her cell. But before she could, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find the person she was about to call behind her, with a sinister smile on his face.

XXXXXX

Caleb couldn't feel a thing that was happening in him, although he knew it must be working because Jared's face was one of intense concentration, and he was sweating. _It must be taking a huge toll on him_.

After sitting in that position for what seemed like hours, Jared finally opened his eyes, and immediately felt exhausted. "It worked," he said softly, almost like a whisper.

"I know. You should get some rest. You look horrible."

Caleb walked Jared up the stairs, making sure his brother didn't pass out. He made a mental note that Jared cannot do this on the other Sons repeatedly.

XXXXXX

The pair outside the mansion stood in silence, deep in thought as they considered what was happening. Finally the blonde broke the silence. "It worked. Your attack made him want to learn how to use his powers," Jennifer said.

Chase Collins chuckled. "Of course he would. Everything is working as I thought it would. For our sakes, you better hope this work, or you would be left with nothing."


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Attack

**Chapter 10: The Second Attack**

Jared opened his eyes, sunlight streaming in through the curtains. It took him awhile before he remembered the previous day's events. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning," Caleb said as soon as he saw his brother coming down.

"Morning," Jared replied, yawning. He glanced at the kitchen clock. It said 9:00. _Perfect_, he thought. _I won't be late for tennis practice after all_. "What are you doing today?" he asked.

Caleb, reading the morning paper, said "Going out with Sarah" without looking up.

"I was thinking, maybe you should call the rest and let them know I've learned how to use that power. We should do this as quickly as possible, now that they've all ascended as well. Chase is up to no good, and with the ageing factor gone, we're better positioned to beat him," Jared said.

This time, Caleb stopped reading the paper and looked up. "You're too tired. Let's give it a few days, okay?"

"No, Caleb. Chase is going to attack again, I know it. And don't forget he has his father's powers too. The binding reduced your powers, and now you're not as strong as Chase anymore. You'll need the rest to help you."

"I realize that, but I'm not risking your life. You were so worn out yesterday you fell asleep so quickly. I know Chase is going to do something, but we can't do anything until you rest."

There was a hint of finality in his voice, and Jared decided not to pursue it further. He finished his breakfast, grabbed his stuff and headed out for practice.

XXXXXX

Upon arriving at the courts, Jared headed to the changing room to change and get ready.

When he was finally done, he could hear his coach saying "Hurry up, Jared!" and proceeded to walk faster.

He reached the courts to find his teammates running the length of the court. He joined the line, and began the day's training.

XXXXXX

Four hours later, Jared walked towards the changing room again. As he changed into clean attire and kept his equipment in his bag, the door shut with a slam. Jared looked up, and saw Chase Collins standing a few feet away, smiling.

Without a word, Chase sent a blast of energy at Jared which sent him flying. Jared stood up but before he could do anything he felt Chase's power envelop him, then he was flung to the other side of the room.

XXXXXX

Not too far away from the courts, Caleb was having lunch with Sarah. After they were done, he paid the bills, and they walked to the car hand in hand. Before they entered, he heard the winds blow again, and this time, it was "Help Jared!"

"Get in the car. I'll explain on the way," Caleb said as he entered his car. He started the engine and sped off towards the tennis courts.

XXXXXX

Moaning in pain as he tried to get up, Jared was once again hit by Chase's power. He was pushed to the wall, his hands spread to the sides. Chase kept him there, and walked towards Jared, laughing.

"Did you really think that I would've lost to a child who hasn't ascended yet? It was just a trick to make you want to learn to heal. Now that you have, you're going to do me a little favour."

Jared knew what that favour was, and knew what must be done. He smiled at Chase, and said "and did you really think I didn't know you wanted me to help you? Of course, now that you've treated me so harshly I'm reconsidering."

There was a hint of anger in Chase's expression before he calmed himself. "You're under my powers, Jared, and none of the other Sons are here," he said as he pushed Jared to the corner, hard. "And you're going to stop me from ageing."

XXXXXX

Caleb stopped the car and ran towards the courts. He saw that they were empty, and presumed that Jared would be in the changing room, if he's there at all. He pushed the door, but it refused to open. _Jared must be in there_, he thought as he used his powers to break the door open.

As he entered he saw Chase with his hands lifted, standing next to Jared, who was enveloped in Chase's power, unable to move. Chase chuckled when he saw who entered.

"Caleb, Caleb. Always the hero. But this time, you're a little too late," he said, and vanished, taking Jared along with him.


	11. Chapter 11: True Colours

**Chapter 11: True Colours**

Caleb quickly got into the car and ignored Sarah's questions. He called Pogue, and asked his friend to gather Reid and Tyler at his home. Then he drove off, explaining to Sarah what happened.

When he got home, none of them had arrived yet. He brought Sarah in, and brought a can of soda for her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sarah asked.

Shaking his head, Caleb said "no, I don't even know what I should do."

Sarah placed a hand on Caleb's shoulders. "It's okay, Chase wouldn't harm Jared if he needs him. And I'm sure you can find him before the binding's done."

Caleb, although not comforted by Sarah's words, nodded. Right at that moment the other three Sons arrived. When they came in, before they could ask anything Caleb answered their questions.

"Yesterday Jared learned how to stop the ageing. He did it on me. Chase found out about it, and kidnapped Jared."

"What?!?!" they said in unison, before looking at each other. Reid spoke up first. "Do you know where he took Jared?"

"No".

"What are we going to do?" was Tyler's question.

Pogue answered before Caleb could. "We find Jared, of course."

"Yeah, and then we make sure he dies this time." Reid said, obviously unhappy with Chase's actions.

XXXXXX

Throughout their discussion, Sarah just sat there, watching them talk. When she got bored she looked out. _Maybe there's some way I can help find Jared_, she thought. _But what? I don't have magic, and if I go snooping around alone I might end up worrying Caleb more._

Right at that moment, her gaze stopped on the bushes. _There are two girls out there! They look like… Reid's friends! What are they doing?_ She thought. They were standing very still, blocked by the bushes, but she knew they were performing magic. When they saw her, they vanished.

Before she could call Caleb, Jennifer and Rachel appeared next to her, and one of them clamped their hand on her mouth. She felt that she couldn't move. Then another one of them whispered into her ear. "Ssshhh". Sarah knew that she had to warn Caleb. She tried moving her legs to kick the table in front of her, but her muscles refused to obey. She felt that she could move her mouth, but she couldn't bite on the hand. Moving her tongue, she did the only thing that came to her mind.

She licked the hand, and tried to spit at the same time.

"Eewwww!"

XXXXXX

Caleb wasn't paying attention to Sarah, but when he heard someone said "Eewwww!" behind him he turned. Jennifer and Rachel were behind Sarah. Rachel was looking at her hands, and Jennifer was crouched by Sarah's head.

A lot of things seemed to happen then. The girls looked at him, and Caleb knew that Pogue, Reid and Tyler were looking at the girls as well. Then Sarah ran, before Jennifer tried to grab her. But it was too late as Caleb used his powers to send him flying.

He held them at their spots with his power. "What the hell were you doing with Sarah? Are you working with Chase?"

There was a look of desperation on Jennifer's face. "We were forced to! He knew so much about us, and he said that if we didn't help him he would kill our families and let us take the blame!"

"I don't believe you. What is his plan?"

"I don't know! He only tells us what to do when he needs something done! I swear to God I'm not lying!"

"Where's Jared?"

This time, Rachel answered. "We'll bring you to him. Just please kill Chase so that he won't harm us."

Caleb found it hard to believe them. _Why didn't they approach us and tell us the truth in the beginning? _

XXXXXX

Reid was stunned. _Jennifer and Rachel, in league with Chase?_ He glanced at Tyler, and knew that his friend was thinking the same thing.

Reid was starting to get mad. _They tricked us! I doubt they were forced to, or they wouldn't have flirted with us that night. They would've just asked for help._ Enraged now, he gathered his power and started walking towards them.

"You lying, manipulative bit-"

Caleb saw what Reid was about to do, and blocked Reid. "We need to get information from them!"

But it was too late. Reid had let loose his power, sending the two girls flying backwards again.

Caleb and the others tried to calm Reid down as he struggled against their hold, trying to get to Jennifer and Rachel.

"You tricked us! How could you!" Reid yelled.

Jennifer and Rachel stood up, slightly dazed from Reid's attack.

Before Caleb could use his powers against them, Jennifer smiled and said "you were right. We are working for Chase." Then they were gone.

Caleb glared at Reid, who had calmed down by now. "Now how're we supposed to find Jared?"


	12. Chapter 12: Captivity

**Chapter 12: Captivity**

The only way Jared could be held against his will was to cast a spell on him. Chase had ensured that Jared would be in a slumber so deep that he wouldn't wake up voluntarily. They were in a house that Chase had rented. He thought back to how it became like this. He had almost died that night during his battle with Caleb, but as luck would have it Caleb's power had pushed him so far away from the barn that he just had fractures and bruises, but was otherwise fine. It was the magical attack that had injured him badly. It took him time to recover, but now, 6 months after the attack, he has healed. In that recovery period he had plotted his revenge, and once he was fit enough he immediately set his plan into motion.

Chase looked at Jared. This is his opportunity. He needs to stop the effects of the magic, then he can seek his revenge on Caleb. _The death of his brother would be sufficient to send him into a rage_, he thought smugly.

But Chase can't wake Jared up yet. _The boy won't help me, and he knows I can't harm him. But when the girls return with Sarah he will. Where are they?_

Right at that moment, Jennifer and Rachel materialized.

"Where's Sarah?" Chase asked.

"They saw us. We did our best."

Enraged, Chase screamed at the top of his lungs. When he finally calmed down he started thinking. Obviously there is no way that he can reach Sarah now. He needs to formulate another plan. Inspiration struck him, and he smiled as he explained to the girls what they are going to do.

XXXXXX

Jared was in a dreamlike state, just like Sleeping Beauty.

When he finally woke up, he struggled to find his bearings. It took him awhile to remember what had happened to him. He looked up, to find Chase using magic to hold Jennifer against the wall, and Rachel holding a knife against her friend's throat.

"Break the bond of life and magic within me, and I spare her," Chase said.

Jared kept quiet. _So he's trying to blackmail me into trying to help him. He probably doesn't know that I don't trust them, otherwise he would've used someone else, like the other Sons who haven't ascended, or Sarah and Kate._ Then a sudden realization struck him_. But why would he use Jennifer? Even if she wasn't working with him, she has magic. It would've been easier to get to Sarah or Kate, since Caleb would have gathered the Sons. They would've been vulnerable. Unless he failed, and Jennifer and Rachel are in fact working with him. _

"And what makes you think I'll still help you? Are you going to kill everyone on this planet if I refuse?" Jared asked.

"Because if I kill her, you would live with the thought that you caused her death, and you're far too young to live with that," Chase answered.

Jared was still deep in thought. _He wants to not age when he uses magic, so that he can get revenge on Caleb, obviously. And if he attacks now, he would win… Unless I reduce his powers! But what will he do to me once I've helped him?_ The answer was obvious. _Kill me, to spite Caleb_. _Which means that I will have to think of a way to trick him to letting me live. I need to find his weakness_.

Jared looked Chase in the eyes. "Tell me, why should I help you when I know you're going to kill me afterwards anyway? I might as well refuse and prolong my life."

Chase laughed. "You're not that selfish."

"No?" Jared smiled. "But after all, Jennifer is your minion. If you kill her, you lose a minion as well. Am I right?"

Jared watched Chase closely, and saw the moment of hesitation. _Good_, he thought. _That means I was right about both of them_.

"I'll help you on one condition- The other Sons have to be there."

"That, as you know, is impossible, Jared." Chase retorted.

"Then we don't have an agreement."

Jared was dragged to a room, and the door was locked, magically as well. _So he's going to keep me captive_, Jared mused. _He must be desperate; otherwise he wouldn't have kept me here for long. That at least buys me some time, and hopefully Caleb can find me before Chase loses his patience_. _Or maybe I can find a way to escape this prison, if I can find out where I am._ Smiling, he lied down on the floor and began to plot his escape.


	13. Chapter 13: Spiritual SOS

**Chapter 13: Spiritual SOS**

Caleb was at a loss as to what to do. He didn't know what to do, and worse, he didn't know what to say to his mum. _It's my fault,_ he thought._ I should've kept a close watch on Jared. Chase would obviously want Jared to use his powers_.

"Don't blame yourself."

Caleb turned around. There was nobody behind him.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Caleb said.

Suddenly, the doors and windows flew open and a gust of wind blew in. Turning to look outside, Caleb didn't notice what was happening inside.

"Caleb."

Startled, Caleb looked at the direction where the voice had come from. It was a face he had almost forgotten.

"Dad?"

Smiling, James Danvers III nodded.

Caleb was puzzled. "But… how are you here?"

"Haven't you realized it Caleb? When I willed you my powers I became a part of you, in a way, because my magic lives in you. That was one of the reasons why the Covenant banned it. Not only will the addiction increase, but sometimes a Son will find himself seeing his dead father so much that he became insane."

Caleb absorbed all this. Finally he spoke. "So you're the presence that has been helping me?"

His father nodded.

"But who is the other one? The one Jared also sensed?"

"Chase's father of course- he willed Chase his powers too, remember?"

This only made Caleb more confused. "But I thought only the son can see his father?"

"I don't know," Caleb's father admitted. "Perhaps Chase wants to hurt you so bad that his father's presence could come to you, perhaps it is some other reason. We can only guess. But that is not important now." He paused. "Right now, saving your brother is more important."

"But how? Chase could've brought him anywhere! Wait… Can you find out where he is?"

James smiled. "Sadly, it doesn't work this way. I can only provide guidance. You know how to find Jared, Caleb. You just have to sit back and reflect on your life."

Then, he disappeared.

Caleb frowned, trying to absorb what his father just said.

When he called Sarah to tell her, she said "maybe you should ask the boys. After all, you all did grow up together."

Caleb agreed, and proceeded to call the others to meet him.

XXXXXX

"Reflect on your life? What sort of advice is that?" Tyler asked.

Caleb shrugged.

A long pause followed, before Pogue spoke up. "Do you think his advice is real? I mean, is it general advice, or does he really knows where Jared is, but just doesn't want to tell?"

Again, Caleb shrugged.

"Of course!" Reid said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Remember when we just received our powers? When we were 13? Remember what we used it for?"

Pogue frowned. "What? We did so many things."

"What would 13 year old boys with magic do? Cheat on tests!"

"Yeah, but how will that help us find Jared?"

Reid was exasperated. "We used remote viewing to find out our teachers' locations! When we knew they were out of the way we would sneak into their office and steal the papers!"

"Wow." Caleb was impressed. He never thought about it. _Maybe Reid is just feeling guilty over letting Jennifer and Rachel escape_.

XXXXXX

Back at the house, the Sons were preparing to use their powers.

"We need something personal of him," Reid said.

Caleb went into Jared's room and took a worn T-shirt. He brought it downstairs.

"Let's begin, then."

They each held a part of the T-shirt, and invoked their powers.

Caleb saw Jared. He was sleeping on the floor. It looked like he was being held captive. Then he saw flashes of other things- A deserted road, a lone cabin in the middle of nowhere, and a signboard saying 'London- 5 miles'. He saw the road that led to London.

"He's in Britain?!?!" Reid exclaimed.

"In the countryside," Caleb said.

"Boys, I think it's time we learnt how to teleport," Pogue remarked.

Caleb smiled. _Hang in there, Jared. We're coming_.


	14. Chapter 14: The Escape

**Chapter 14: The Escape**

Jared woke up from his sleep, with an escape plan hatched. He would have to wait for them to bring his meal to begin. _And if they don't bring me a meal, I'll just annoy them until they open the door_, he thought. _Besides that, there is nothing to do but be a good prisoner_. _Actually, there is something for me to do_.

Meanwhile, Chase was outside, talking with Jennifer.

"We can't hold him here for long. His brother's bound to find him," Chase said.

"Without a doubt. But we can delay his rescue long enough to get Jared to help us."

"Are you volunteering? I was thinking of Rachel instead."

"Why?"

"Because," Jennifer said. "Because she is the perfect person to lead them in a wild goose chase."

"And what if they already know where we are?"

Jennifer appeared doubtful.

"In that case, I'll do it. Rachel's so dumb she'll just mess everything up. Where is she, by the way?"

Chase laughed. "Glad to know you think of her constantly."

Jennifer scowled.

_Well I think that's all I need to know_, Jared thought, chuckling. _Either Jennifer is unhappy with Rachel for some reason, or Rachel really is dumb. Either way, I can use that against them. Too bad for them they didn't know that younger brothers are very good at eavesdropping, especially when he can use magic_.

Not long after, Jared was in his room when the door opened, and Rachel entered bringing his breakfast.

"Just put it on the floor, I don't really want to see you," Jared said.

Rachel did as she was told. _Not surprising_, Jared thought.

Just as she was leaving Jared spoke up. "I don't understand. Why would you even work for Chase? He doesn't appreciate your gifts, and treats you like his servant. Even Jennifer thinks so; I heard them talking. So why are you still here?"

Startled, Rachel said "because I need them. And you're lying about Jennifer." Then she left.

Jared smiled as she closed the door, and ate his breakfast.

XXXXXX

"Teleportation is immensely complicated and difficult to learn. It'll take quite some time," Pogue remarked, reading the Book of Damnation.

Caleb nodded. "Then we should begin right away. Jared doesn't have much time on his side."

Caleb sat on the floor, looking at the Book of Damnation's instructions. And the boys began to learn the craft of teleporting.

XXXXXX

Once again, Rachel brought in lunch. "Why is it that Chase gets to watch the TV and Jennifer gets to sleep while you get food for me?" Jared asked as soon as she entered.

Rachel kept quiet. _If only I can read her mind_, Jared thought.

"I know you're a good person Rachel, that's why they are treating you this way. I'm begging you, let me go. My fight is not with you, neither is it with Chase; it's between my brother and Chase. Shouldn't we all let them work it out between themselves?"

Rachel looked doubtful. She turned to close the door slowly, making no noise, and walked to face Jared. "If I let you escape, they'll torture me."

"We can escape together," Jared said.

"I can't," Rachel said, tearful. "Jennifer's and my powers are actually Chase's; he recruited us and gave us a part of his power to do his bidding.

Jared absorbed all this. His head was spinning in excitement. _This is it! Chase is probably weaker, but nonetheless still stronger than me. But I'm willing to bet that they are connected to him somehow, if I were to force one of the girls to use a lot of magic perhaps Chase's own powers will be drained enough for me to escape_.

Looking at Rachel, he said "Then give it back to him, then escape with me."

"I ca… can't," Rachel said. She looked behind her. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

And she left without saying another word.

XXXXXX

When it was time for dinner Jared was ready. As soon as the door opened he used his power to blast through it. He saw Rachel lying on the floor, unconscious. Jennifer was already running towards him, but he sent blast after blast at her, forcing her to use her powers to deflect his.

Jared increased the power of his attack and sent his energy ball towards Jennifer with increased ferocity. He slowly made his way forward, forcing her to move backwards. But at that moment, Chase had appeared next to Jennifer, looking furious. But with Jennifer using so much of his power he couldn't do much but attack Jared as well.

Faced with Chase's power, Jared was forced to concentrate more as he had to attack and defend at the same time. But it had the desired effect. Chase's attack grew stronger as he couldn't use as much power to attack Jennifer.

_Oh no_, Jared thought. _I forgot about the magnitude of Chase's power_.

Chase smirked. "You're not escaping, Jared," he said.

Jared kept his attack on Jennifer, but he knew he wouldn't last long. _I need to do something, quick_. He stared at the room. _I guess there's only one way to get out of this_. He gathered his power and released it towards the whole room. The ceiling collapsed, the walls exploded. Jared crouched and covered his head. When the dust settled, he looked up. Chase was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Jennifer was on the other end. They both seemed to be alive.

Turning towards the exit, Jared took his first step towards freedom.


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

**Chapter 15: Reunion **

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler appeared in front of the house.

Seeing the state it was in, Caleb ran towards it.

When he reached where the door should have been, he was deep in thought. _What happened here? Did Chase hurt Jared? _

"Looks like Jared escaped," Pogue said, pointing towards a pile of what seemed like dust. As Caleb looked closely he realized how Pogue came to the conclusion. It was Chase.

"He's unconscious. Perfect for us to take him out," Reid said.

"No," Caleb said. "We need to find Jared first."

"Maybe she can help us," Tyler said, helping Jennifer get up but still keeping a firm hold on her.

"What happened here?" Reid asked coldly.

"Jared managed to escape and attack us," she answered.

"How? There are 3 of you, and Chase is stronger than him," Caleb shot back.

"We don't have powers. Our powers come from Chase. He gave us a part of his power. Jared somehow found out that when we use magic Chase's access to his powers are reduced. He attacked me, and so to protect myself I had to use a considerable amount of magic, leaving Chase weaker than he normally is," Jennifer said in between coughs.

"And how did this place become like this?" Reid asked.

"Chase wasn't about to let Jared leave like that so he tried to stop Jared. So Jared blasted the whole place in order to escape."

Reid smiled. "Well, well. Looks like Jared is pretty tough," he said.

"Well in that case we have to find Jared, quick. He doesn't know that we're here," Caleb said. "Let's go."

Tyler let Jennifer go, and they left the scene, leaving her there to clean up the mess.

XXXXXX

The moment he left the compound of the house, Jared started running as fast as he could. Only when he was too tired to continue did he stop to take a break, panting. Jared started massaging his legs, and taking a look at his wounds sustained from falling during the night walk. He knew that he needed to get into a crowded place, soon. But he didn't know where he was, so he could only resort to walking down the road and hope that it was the one that leads to civilization.

As he continued walking he considered his options. Soon he realized that there was nothing he could do but to keep walking and pray that he finds help. _There's nothing else that I can do_, he thought.

So Jared continued walking. Without water or food, he got tired quickly. But he continued to push himself, knowing that when Chase recovers it will not take long for him to be discovered.

After a few hours of walking, he finally saw the lights of civilization. Excited, he started walking towards the nearest. He saw that it was a street of houses. He reached the first and hurriedly knocked on the door.

After several knocks, a petite lady answered the door, looking tired. "May I help you, young man?"

"Yes," Jared said. "I seem to have lost my way. May I borrow your telephone?"

After a momentary pause, the lady nodded. "Go ahead," she said. She let him in, and pointed towards the direction of the phone.

Jared quickly dialed Caleb's number, but it didn't work.

"Something wrong?" the lady asked.

Jared finally realized what was wrong. _She's English! I'm not in the States anymore_!

Smiling at her, he said "nothing."

He asked her how to call an American number, which she reluctantly told him.

_Please answer, Caleb_, Jared thought. _You're my only hope_.

A few miles away, a cell phone ringed.

XXXXXX

"Hello?" Caleb said, unsure who was calling him.

"Caleb thank God!" Jared exclaimed.

"Where are you?" Caleb asked hurriedly.

"Erm, it's down the road. The first house."

"Stay there," Caleb said. "We'll be there in seconds." Then he hung up.

The Sons vanished, and reappeared in front of the house Jared just entered. Caleb knocked on the door. The same lady opened the door, but Jared was right behind her.

"I can't believe you guys are here so quick!" he said, hugging Caleb.

Reid smirked. "Yeah, well, we learned how to teleport."

"So what happened with Chase?" Caleb asked.

"Well, obviously he wanted me to do the unbinding, but I refused, so he locked me up. But I escaped," Jared replied.

"So he is still aging. We can still beat him by forcing him to use a lot of power," Reid said.

Caleb shook his head. "No way. We need to get back, and quickly before Chase gets to Sarah, or Kate."

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Caleb's right. The first thing Chase would do is to find Sarah or Kate, to force me to help him," Jared said.

And with that, the Sons with Jared holding on to Caleb, teleported back.

They arrived outside Caleb's house. They walked in, talking and laughing. When Caleb opened the door and looked in he stopped.

Chase was standing there, using his power to hold Sarah. A knife was suspended in mid air, very close to her throat.

"Starting the party without me?" Chase said, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Battle

**Chapter 16: The Final Battle**

"Chase, don't do it," Caleb said.

"Why not? What have I got to lose?" Chase replied. As he said it, the knife moved closer to Sarah, and Caleb saw that it was already touching her skin.

"Remember our negotiation Jared? Well now your brother and the others are here, and I've reconsidered. You have a deal," Chase said.

Jared didn't know what to do. He couldn't risk harming Sarah, but he can't just help Chase just like that. There must be something he can do. But even as he racked his head he could think of nothing.

"Okay. I'll do it," he said.

Turning to Caleb, he just nodded and walked towards Chase. "But if you harm Sarah the deal's off," he said.

Chase laughed. "What are you waiting for, then?"

"Give me your hand."

Once Jared got hold of Chase's hand, he sent his power in.

Chase released Sarah from his power when he saw Jared closing his eyes. She ran to Caleb, who shielded her. Chase knew what Caleb was about to do, and brought the knife to Jared's throat. He smiled at Caleb. _It's Sarah or your brother_, he thought.

XXXXXX

Caleb was unsure as to what should be done. He knew that Jared was using his power, for he was sweating.

"We can control the knife while you attack Chase," Reid whispered.

Caleb considered this. "Are you sure?"

Reid snorted softly. "Of course. He's more powerful, but we've all ascended. We're no pushovers."

Caleb looked at Pogue and Tyler. Their faces showed their agreement with Reid. He nodded.

"Get ready, then."

He waited. He knew that Chase would be watching for any deception. _It has to be when Jared's almost done_.

XXXXXX

Once again, Jared was sweating profusely, looking more and more tired. In fact, he looked worse than the time when he helped Caleb, for this time he was tired and hungry.

But he had no choice. He continued what he was doing, completely unaware of the knife inches from his throat.

The moment he opened his eyes there was a swift movement at the corner of his eye. Before he could turn, he saw Chase being flung backwards, crashing into a table as he felt the brunt of Caleb's power. At the same time, the knife near his throat was pushed outside of the house.

Jared got up, unsure of what is happening around him. He just felt fatigue enveloping him completely. He stumbled a few steps before falling down.

Lying down on the floor, Jared stared at the ceiling. The tiredness seemed to prevent him from thinking. Not able to keep them open, he closed his eyes.

XXXXXX

Caleb was preoccupied with Chase and didn't see what happened to Jared, but luckily Pogue did.

Pogue knew that Caleb needed help, so he told Reid and Tyler to bring Jared and Sarah to safety. When they protested he silenced them with a stare.

Reid grabbed Jared's unmoving body while Tyler kept a firm grip on Sarah. Then they teleported to Reid's family estate.

Reid laid Jared down, and told Sarah to stay there. "We'll be back. We have to help Caleb and Pogue," he said.

"But what about Jared?" Sarah asked.

Reid shrugged.

Sarah placed her hand on Jared's chest. As she did she saw Reid and Tyler disappear.

XXXXXX

Chase was surprised that his attack at the two Sons weren't as powerful, but he didn't say anything. But it was obvious that he was slightly puzzled, for Caleb answered his question.

"Your power decreases to make you stop ageing. Didn't you know that?"

Chase didn't respond to Caleb's remark, but accepted it as the truth. At least now he can use a lot of power, but won't age. If he survives this.

Caleb smiled. He and Pogue continued to attack Chase, but Chase obviously had skill and was able to prevent himself from being hurt.

When Reid and Tyler returned, Caleb saw the frown on Chase's face. He quickly placed a spell on the house to prevent Chase from teleporting.

Chase was desperate. He created a ring of fire around the Sons, but they reduced it to small flames and sent it back to him. He deflected it, sending it to the windows, which shattered. Caleb sent a blast of magic at him, but he was ready. He controlled it with his own power, and sent it back with such speed that Caleb staggered backwards.

_The spell! _Chase thought suddenly. _It's broken!_ Quickly, he teleported away.

He appeared back at the house where he kept Jared, but the Sons had followed him there. He sent fire at them again, and teleported away.

The Sons didn't follow him this time. They could be where he is within seconds.

"This is going nowhere," Caleb said. "He's just gonna teleport away every time he's in danger. We need to come up with a plan."

And they did.

XXXXXX

Chase was surprised when the Sons didn't follow him. He didn't know where he was, but simply that he needed to be in a crowded street. From the looks of it he was in an Asian country.

Chase used his pick pocketing skill to procure some money and proceeded to a restaurant to have a meal. After finishing his bowl of noodles, he continued walking. By this time, night had already fallen. He saw the sign for a motel, and went in.

After gesturing that he wants to stay a night, he paid and was hastily brought to his room. Once he entered he locked the door and windows magically. Then he stripped his clothes off and went into the shower.

When Chase came out he felt better. The Sons probably gave up following him in favour of helping Jared, and that gives him a little time to attack them again. There was a knock on the door, followed by a string of words he didn't understand. He went to open it to tell the person to go away.

XXXXXX

Reid was waiting for Chase. When he opened the door, the spell broke and Caleb teleported into the room, grabbed Chase and teleported out. Reid smiled, and vanished too.

He reappeared at his destination, the edge of the Ipswich cliff. They had surrounded Chase in a circle, and a spell was cast on him. He couldn't move.

Reid smirked. "See Chase, nobody messes with us."

Chase was in a panicked state. He couldn't move any of his muscles. He summoned his power and sent it out towards the Sons. The deflected it and it passed by harmlessly. Then they lifted their arms in unison and fire erupted all around him. He tried using his powers to prevent the fire from spreading, but it didn't work.

The spell on Chase was lifted, but he could no longer teleport. The fire burned his skin, and he screamed in agony. As the fire continued to envelop him, eating his body, he looked at Caleb, and the last thought that came to him before he was reduced to ash was how pointless killing Jennifer and Rachel so that they won't use his power was.

"I can't believe it. We did it!" Pogue exclaimed.

"We should go back," Reid said, looking at the rest. Everyone understood what he meant, except Caleb.

"What?" Caleb said. When he saw the looks on the others' face, he knew.

_Jared_.

XXXXXX

"How's Jared?" Caleb asked the moment he saw Sarah.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But he's alive".

Caleb breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled. "Yes, that happens. Every time he uses that power he becomes really tired."

It was a full day before Jared woke up. When he did he saw the rest around him. He smiled weakly. "Why, hello!"


	17. Chapter 17: Happily Ever After

**Chapter 17: Happily Ever After**

It has been a month since Chase was killed. In that span of time Jared had already performed the unbinding on Pogue, Reid and Tyler. Now, he was happily going back to his normal life.

Everything had worked out as he had hoped. He had topped his class for another year, and he was one of the players selected to represent the state in the National Tennis Championships.

When his class ended Jared stepped out to the hallway and saw a group of his friends.

"Hey!" one of them said when he saw Jared.

Jared smiled. "So is there anything remotely interesting to do tonight?"

Another friend by the name of Eric answered. "Well, there's a carnival nearby, maybe we can just go there and hang out."

"Aren't you just sick of carnivals? We have been to a thousand carnivals already!" Tom, the one who greeted Jared, said.

Jared laughed. "But you still enjoy going for some reason, Tom."

That night, they ended up going to the carnival, but left after an hour. Instead they decided to head to Jared's place to play games.

When Jared entered Caleb was in the house. He greeted his brother, then brought his friends to his room. Once they started playing his Playstation, he walked down to get some drinks.

"So how was your day today?" Jared asked Caleb.

"Pretty good. Now we don't have to worry about Reid ageing too fast, and everything just seems to be so much more fun. It's like I can stop controlling myself for once, and let go," Caleb said.

"And how's everyone else?"

"Sarah and I are happy together, Pogue and Kate have never been better, Reid is happily using his powers without consequences, and Tyler's just enjoying his father's money."

"I never thought that a few weeks could've changed our lives so drastically," Jared said.

"Me neither. But it's all changed for the better," Caleb replied.

Jared smiled. "I'm glad everything worked out."

"I am, too."

**The End**

_**Author's Note**_

Thanks a lot to everyone who have read this story. After abandoning it I didn't expect anyone to read it, and it was a pleasant surprise that somebody did. Reviews on the story had kept me going, and I hope that I didn't disappoint.


End file.
